epyc_wynnfandomcom-20200214-history
Site Bans and Achievements
Summary of Epyc Wynn's bans and achievements on the Internet. Bans/punishments listed before achievements. Sites/groups of sites listed in order of fame/notoriety. Individual sub-sites such as subreddits, boards, and servers listed in alphabetical order. Know Your Meme Banned three times due to criticizing mods. Officially stated reason was spamming forums. Notable Achievements Image 1a: Profile of Epyc Wynn from September 26th, 2016, one month prior to their third and final ban. Image 1b: Tweet by Epyc Wynn from August 15th, 2017. * Banned three times due to arguing way out of previous two * Started an anti-KYM Picardia ball meme via an alt which was later officially parodied by the site (Image 2) * Banned while using a notorious alias for Halloween known as "Emperor Palpitoad" * 8th most favorited image of all time at 389 favorites titled "Mind Blown" as of September 2nd, 2018 * 12th most liked image of all time at 620 likes titled "Mind Blown" as of September 2nd, 2018 * 25th most viewed image of all time at 351k views titled "The World's Funniest GIF" as of September 2nd, 2018 * 28th most active entry editor of all time at 998 edits as of September 2nd, 2018 * 40th most active video uploader of all time at 492 videos as of September 2nd, 2018 * 69th most active forum poster of all time at 2,527 forum posts as of September 2nd, 2018 Escapist Magazine Banned due to criticizing mods. Officially stated reason was being rude. Notable Achievements * Gained "Inferno" badge for creating a political thread of over 100k views about Donald Trump * Created "Wild West" club about a hidden subforum called Wild West * Became notorious figure of the Wild West subforum * Exposed through leaked images that moderators were abusing their powers * Went on to be regularly mentioned in dissent against moderators, due to a mix of the Wild West sub-forum being shut down and crackdowns on offensive users without sufficient justification by rules Encyclopedia Dramatica Banned and doxed with help of mods and admins due to not fitting in. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. Notable Achievements * Created a thread with 30k initial views featured in the Hall of AEpic subforum ** Later moved to Hard Gay Shitpost Metropolis due to site changes ** Accrued 58k views as of August 16th, 2018, in aforementioned Main Category ** Was doxed in aforementioned thread 'Whirled' Sites A Whirled site uses Whirled's open source coding, which existed inside the original site Whirled before Whirled was deleted due to a mix of legal issues with copyright violations and server hosting issues. Epyc Wynn created multiple IIUU embassies within these sites. Synced Online: Banned due to the owner disliking criticism. Officially stated reason was "intolerant." * Created an IIUU embassy which gained 20+ Synced members in just a couple days, before it was deleted under the broad-stroke reason "intolerant." Glowbe: Site was destroyed along with Epyc Wynn's account and IIUU embassy, by a digital vandal named Five who did it because they wanted to take over. * Created an IIUU embassy which reached 100+ users over its lifespan before Five destroyed the site. Discord Servers /leftypol/: Banned due to being a Social Democrat. Officially stated reason was a group vote was conducted which favored banning Epyc Wynn. * This Discord server was later destroyed by a rogue moderator due to contempt over this decision after previous decisions had also annoyed the same moderator. This moderator later co-founded with other fellow moderators a new Discord server called The Left Internationale (listed further below). Athens: Banned due to the admin Discordia not liking them and arguing with the mods. Officially stated reason was pinging a friend of Sargon's. * Communicated directly with notable figures uzalu and Discordia directly before the ban * Athens is owned by Sargon of Akkad as his official server, and Sargon is interestingly known for heavily promoting free speech and fighting online oppression by social media sites Doki Doki Fan Club: '''Banned for criticizing server and mods. Officially stated reason was criticizing admin. * This Discord server later earned official direct condemnation from the Just Yuri Discord server of 350+ users as of January 7th, 2018 * Notable in the Doki Doki Literature Club community for hostile admins/mods and size '''International Internet Users Union: Founded and democratically runs the International Internet Users Union and declared it a country. It was originally co-founded with a user named sKarm, but the co-founder quit due to believing the IIUU should not aggressively fight for user rights. * 140+ users as of Jun 20th, 2018 * Note from Epyc Wynn: "I made this server due to becoming fed up with users not effectively fighting back against abusive mods and admins on sites and servers. This server exists for the sole purpose of fighting for user rights to free speech, free love, and freedom from abuse of power." Homestuck + Hiveswap: 'Banned for unknown reason (usual reasons are being found critical/annoying). Official reason unknown. ''Image 2a: Meme Overload by an unknown user compiling the edits of the purple comfy blanket meme titled "Komfy Kids Klan." * Started, promoted, and provided edits for a meme he forced of a "purple comfy blanket" being wrapped around user profile pictures. A large portion of users in this server adopted the meme. '''Just Yuri: '''Banned because the admin didn't like Epyc Wynn. Official reason provided was being a toxic condescending asshole the community hated. * 2nd most active user in the server at the time of his ban based on Mee6 bot ranking * Contributed to this server and its "Just Yuri" Doki Doki Literature Club mod through suggestions and contributions which led to added dialogue, logos, channels, roles, Infinite Illumination ending, and significantly altered the user culture to favor free speech and free love * Epyc Wynn custom edited/uploaded 95% of the server's emojis '''Meme Economy ''(Unofficial)'': '''Banned (not kicked) 6-8 times due to criticizing mods. Kicked and muted countless times for criticizing mods. Officially stated reason for bans was mod wanting to prove he could. Went on to later join multiple times and leave multiple times due to being muted. * Head admin awarded the joke role of "Head Mod" to Epyc Wynn * Also received the high-ranked roles Meme Chaos and Meme Lord during his time there * Emoji of Epyc Wynn's Epyc Wynn Meme Face added to the server * The highest-ranked moderator of the Meme Lords Culture Club (owned by Epyc Wynn), dino, later quit the MLCC and focused on his newfound ownership of the unofficial Meme Economy Discord server '''Meme Lords Culture Club: Founded and dictates the Meme Lords Culture Club and declared it a country (original title was briefly Meme Lord Masters Club). * 270+ users as of June 20th, 2018 * Note from Epyc Wynn: "I made this server due to becoming fed up with mods and admins abusing their powers on websites and servers. This server exists for the sole purpose of proving a successful server can support free speech and free love without using abusive mods and admins. One Piece Discord: '''Banned for posting jokes. Official reason was not agreeing with the mod that Epyc Wynn had posted off-topic. '''Politics: Banned for pointing out abuses of power by the admins and discussing topics admins disliked. Officially stated reason was insulting mods. * Partnered with the Meme Lords Culture Club as of March 4th, 2018 * Notable for having over 20,000 users Synced Online Discord: Banned because the moderator did not like them. Officially stated reason was not provided. Syzygy: '''Banned for mentioning this wiki. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. '''The House: Moderator threatened to ban Epyc Wynn. Epyc later became a mod, then a co-admin, and arranged the banning of this moderator due to repeated threats against users and abuse of powers. * Over 1.5k users of this server as of January 7th, 2018 * Epyc Wynn started a server-wide vote which narrowly led to the creation of a subsection devoted to various forms of pornography. This was later removed so Epyc Wynn started a second server-wide vote which again narrowly led to the creation of this subsection titled the "Sex Dungeon." * Epyc Wynn created or uploaded the vast majority of the emojis on this server The Left Internationale: '''Banned due to not arguing within framework of Marxist wordings. Officially stated reason was being rude/annoying. Banned a second time after arguing that the backlash against Louis CK for the penis scandal was unjustified. Officially stated reason was the admin stating they can bend the rules to justify whatever they choose to do. * Ironically Epyc Wynn was banned from the server which was formed due in part to his previous ban on the /leftypol/ Discord server '''The Vesti: Banned for promoting unionization of users against abuses of power in IGN. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. * Came on the heels of a previous ban in IGN listed in the IGN section Reddit Subreddits 108,748 total Karma on main account as of August 6th, 2018. 43,549 total Karma on alt account #1 as of August 6th, 2018. r/aww: '''Main account banned due to making a cat pun about licking pussy. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. '''r/esist: Alt account #1 banned for stating ""We do not support free speech." ~ r/esist How the mighty subreddit hath fallen." in response to a post promoting protests for Twitter not banning Alex Jones. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. r/Feminism: '''Alt account #2 banned for reporting Epyc Wynn was censored in r/TwoXChromosomes for voicing concerns over false rape accusations in the #MeToo movement. '''r/news: Both main account and alt account #1 banned due to posting lots of news links every day. Officially stated reason was spam/Link Dumping. Alt account was also muted from r/news by a moderator because "... you do not get to dictate anything here," in response to a request to explicitly state in the rules how many links per day are allowed. * 63k upvotes on post titled "Ashton Kutcher's organisation identifies 2,000 child victims of trafficking in six months" r/politics: Alt account #1 was banned due to posting lots of news links every day. Officially stated reason was Spamming/Karma Farming. r/TwoXChromosomes: '''Alt account #2 banned for posting a thread titled "Thoughts on r/MensRights?." Officially stated reason was "Rule 1 respect." '''r/worldnews: Main account banned due to posting lots of news links every day. Officially stated reason was spam. * 80.4k upvotes on post titled "Bangladesh shuts down mobile internet to tackle teen protests" * 75.3k upvotes on post titled "China bans all coal imports from North Korea, severing major financial lifeline for regime" * 64.8k upvotes on post titled "Sweden asks the U.S. to explain Trump comment on Sweden" * 54.1k upvotes on post titled "Donald Trump admits 'Sweden attack' comments were based on debunked 'Fox News' report" 8chan Boards /leftypol/: Banned due to promoting Bernie Sanders. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reasons. /pol/: Banned 10+ times due to posting a thread criticizing mass censorship by the /pol/ mods, posting Transhumanism, and criticizing the ban of NotSoBot's creator from Discord. Officially stated reasons were aforementioned reasons, ban evasion, and insults. IGN Image 3a: Crudely drawn image not made by Epyc Wynn found from the google search "bad nude drawing". Image was also later censored on this website by the overbearing prudes running the wikia-brand editor this wiki relies on; in addition to the previous censorship of it on IGN. Link to the original image here: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-pBb4jyI02XY/UKes4lGJWfI/AAAAAAAABW0/w0tBocuogxQ/s1600/nude2012118.jpg. Temp banned for posting the crudely drawn nude. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. * The image was posted in a thread by Epyc Wynn, titled "Lewd stuff that's safe enough to not be removed thread". The image was in a post by Epyc Wynn below the words "Come at me mods I'm fucking crazy.", in response to a user saying "You can post nudity in art. I've done it before. But only if it's in the context of a legit thread. I think posting nude art in this thread would get you banned. :)". * The site IGN's forums are notable for their numerous incredibly popular softcore porn threads which feature large amounts of real sweaty jiggling asses/breasts and niche softcore pornography. GameSpot Banned due to defending Louis CK and making a thread about memes. Officially stated reason was aforementioned reason. * After creating an alt to message all of the mods about this ban, the mods revealed the reason users cannot message the mods after having been banned is because the mods believe the users usually deserve it and reading the replies is "annoying." They then proceeded to double down on how the ban was justified despite the fact memes are not banned on GameSpot; nor are dissenting political opinions.